


东京四季物语

by walkingegg



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Comedy, sapiosexual maybe, 情报组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 莱顿与罗彻福特之间的每一刻陪伴都是最好的黏合剂和催情剂，将两片棱角分明的拼图牢固地耦合在一起……
Relationships: Edwin T. Layton/Joseph Rochefort
Kudos: 11





	东京四季物语

**Author's Note:**

> 不会写长文，只能写写四篇带肉的小dribble组合。

#### 

夏

莱顿来到日本是为了学习日语，但是在那之前，他首先学会了研究罗彻福特。  
  
当他们第一次在亚当斯总统号上共进晚餐的时候，莱顿就注意到罗彻福特有一些强迫症般的小怪癖。他们在轮船上就在学习适应日本的食饮，用筷子吃饭。罗彻福特要仔细比对他的餐具，确认他手里的一双筷子完全相同、没有任何不对称的瑕疵，然后他的唇角会露出微笑，接下来才会满意地就餐。  
  
“用餐愉快，赫尔克里·波洛先生。”莱顿开玩笑地说。  
  
罗彻福特停下了手中的筷子，微微侧过脑袋，好奇又惊喜地直视对方，“你也是，黑斯廷斯先生。”  
  
莱顿轻轻挑眉，“我是该惊喜你也看阿加莎·克里斯蒂，还是惊喜你把我比作黑斯廷斯？”  
  
罗彻福特突然恢复到认真的神态，眉心微微蹙起，正如他思考一个数学模型时那样。“或许不是一个完美的比喻，这是典型的福尔摩斯/华生模式，黑斯廷斯就像华生一样是用来辅助天才角色的普通人，但是你显然不是那样普通的人……”  
  
_太可爱了，他现在的样子。_ 莱顿这么想。  
  
“那么我是怎样普通的人？”  
  
“在我看来，你十分特别。”罗彻福特直率地说，丝毫没有犹豫。  
  
“不过……我只是想到了，黑斯廷斯对于波洛就像互补的拼图，和灵感来源。”莱顿意味深长地说。  
  
“我希望如此。”罗彻福特意会地轻轻点头，重新露出微笑，随后又立即恢复认真的神态，“但黑斯廷斯依然不是一个合适的比喻，对你而言，我希望你知道。”  
  
“你是一个非常较真的人，罗彻福特先生。”莱顿温柔地说。  
  
“谢谢，莱顿先生。”罗彻福特认真地说。“说到悬疑小说，日本近几年也出了一些作品，或许等我们开始学习日语的时候，可以作为学习材料，江户川……”  
……  
  
  
在这个初次相识的夜晚，他们聊了很多共同的兴趣爱好。性格安静的罗彻福特在莱顿面前却无话不说，个性急躁的莱顿也完全耐心地倾听罗彻福特对于逻辑的执着。他们仿佛在广阔的太平洋上找到了属于自己的那一半拼图，完美地契合在一起。不只是心灵的契合。  
  
月光在海面上闪烁浮动，仿佛此时两人内心撩起的情欲。  
  
他们来到轮船餐厅后面的仓库里热切地亲吻彼此。夜间的海风吹走了夏日的燥热，然而两位青年海军此刻就像高中生一样躲在酒柜后面，宣泄内心燃起的热情。罗彻福特小心翼翼地控制着喘息，生怕任何动静会引来其他乘客的注意；而莱顿却肆无忌惮，他用舌头和喉间的热息耐心地引诱着对方进一步探索自己的身体……  
  
他们隔着衣料相互摩挲，抚过对方身体的每一个地方，互相按摩着身下鼓胀的情欲，直到彼此释放。

\--------

#### 

秋

在东京住入旅馆的第一天，这是莱顿和罗彻福特第一次在陆地上做爱。  
  
他们抵达神户海港的当天就坐车来到了东京，随后又在大使馆接受了具体的任务指派，走遍了半个城市的旅社才最终定居下来。舟车疲惫的两位海军走进房间，坐到床上，随后便靠在一起睡着了。  
  
这里只是平价的普通旅社，窗外的小广场上种着染井吉野樱树，但是秋日的樱花尚未盛放。  
  
莱顿醒来的时候，发现罗彻福特正侧着身体半躺在自己身后。  
  
只属于两个人的卧室能够让罗彻福特完全放松下来。他左手弯曲支撑在床上，右手扶在莱顿的腰上，将莱顿的衬衫向上撩开少许，露出平坦的腹部，然后低下头细细地亲吻莱顿的小腹和腰侧，他用唇齿在腰侧的肌肉上一点点啄咬，随后以舌尖向下舔舐着腹股沟处的曲线。罗彻福特之前就发现这里总是能让莱顿欲罢不能。  
  
腹股处一阵阵舒适的麻痒感使得莱顿不自觉地轻轻扭动了一下臀部，他眯着双眼，微笑着咬了一下自己的下唇，轻叹了一声对方的名字，“乔……”，随后情难自已地转过身体，亲吻罗彻福特的嘴唇。罗彻福特衔着他的下唇，莱顿将热息倾洒在他的鼻尖，一边低声说，“这可能是我们第一次做爱的时候感受不到海浪。”  
  
“这是值得尝试的，不是吗，埃迪？”罗彻福特认真地吮吸的下唇和舌尖，同时正在用左手探入莱顿的衬衫，沿着他的脊线轻轻爱抚。  
  
他们解开了彼此的裤子。莱顿再次翻过身体，趴在床上。罗彻福特的双手轻轻按摩着莱顿紧实的臀肉，低头沿着莱顿的臀缝逐渐向下亲吻，随后用柔软的舌面舔舐莱顿的穴口处的皱褶，伴随穴口的扩张，将舌尖一点点探入其中，当舌尖触及那处光滑的突起时，他听见了莱顿的喘息变成了呻吟。  
  
莱顿兴奋极了，他的性器正硬挺地顶着绒布床单，同时后穴急切地一张一弛，滑液在罗彻福特舌头的刺激之下大量涌出。  
  
膝盖下方没有海水带来的起伏感，房门外也没有其他船员能够随时听见他们的声音，这是他们第一次获得真正属于两个人的私人空间。罗彻福特进入了莱顿的身体。莱顿湿滑温暖的穴道咬合着罗彻福特的性器，将两人默契地推向交合的顶峰。

\--------

#### 

冬

莱顿和罗彻福特几乎每天都只需要完成两件事：学习日语，陪伴彼此。  
  
他们会将一切课余时间利用起来，比如在寒冷的冬日到温暖的咖啡厅泡上一整个下午，一起坐在角落里观察来来往往的行人，同时轮流用日语描述他们对于行人的印象。他们像玩游戏一般，把玩着日语中各种有趣的词汇和歇后语。这是罗彻福特提出的点子，他希望通过这种方式提升他们将日语与事物构建联系的能力，而莱顿会开玩笑地说“这是拼字游戏在方块字语言中的代餐”。在传统的侦探小说里，这可能是主角搭档破解悬案的方式，但是对于莱顿和罗彻福特，他们也是为了享受彼此的陪伴。  
  
有一天，他们隔着餐厅的玻璃窗，看见了一身红色艳丽服饰的歌舞伎演员正在路过这里。  
  
“绚丽。”莱顿用日语说。  
  
罗彻福特侧过眼神凝视了一秒莱顿，接着用日语说。“美。”  
  
“你用了一个并非生僻的词语，十分难得。”莱顿突然恢复了使用英语。  
  
“可那是最合适的词，就是美。而且与性别无关。”罗彻福特认真地说。“实际上，东亚传统艺术中广泛存在用男性反串扮演女性的现象，中国的戏曲也是。”  
  
“朱丽叶最初也是由男性扮演的，可那是因为那个时代的英国不允许女性从事任何职业，包括演员。”莱顿说。他们日常的冷知识竞赛又开始了。  
  
“这的确是一种有趣的差异，而歌舞伎的反串文化延续到了现在……”罗彻福特突然转变了话题，“你想看歌舞伎表演吗？”  
  
……  
  
莱顿和罗彻福特坐在剧院的观众席上，听着肩鼓和笛子开始奏乐。  
  
一开始，莱顿不能适应这种过于哀伤的音乐。  
  
“他们的传统音乐只有五音，埃德温，这有利于我们理解他们的数学思维。”罗彻福特说。  
  
“我能注意到他们在音律的排列组合方面也很吝啬。”莱顿无奈地扁扁嘴，内心却在钦佩罗彻福特将各种事物建立联系的能力。  
  
随后，歌舞开始。饰演女角的男性演员穿着绣着粉白色花朵图案的浅绿色和服，长长的裙摆下面遮住了微微弯曲的膝盖，用腰带托起优雅的身形，腰肢轻轻扭动的同时脚下的旋转则充满了力量，一举一动之间都以柔媚的姿态引诱着剧中的男性角色，直到对方难以自持地开始抚摸“她”的身体。  
  
观众席上的两位语言学生听着背景中晦涩哀转的歌词，目光沉溺在性感诱惑的舞蹈之中。  
  
“我希望你记得‘性张力’用日语怎么说。”莱顿低声说。  
  
罗彻福特提醒了他。  
  
他们似乎总能将智力与审美作为彼此相伴时的催情剂。

\--------

#### 

春

在日本的第三个樱花盛放的季节，莱顿收到了新的任务指派，他即将前往北平，参与在中国的远东情报任务。这意味着他将要和罗彻福特分居两岸。  
  
在莱顿将要离开的前一天夜晚，罗彻福特不知道该说什么来表达他的失落。他背对着莱顿，坐在床边，手肘支撑在桌上，双手无奈地按摩着眼眶。  
  
“乔……”莱顿的声音从身后传来。  
  
罗彻福特转过身，他看见莱顿穿上了一身浅绿色和服，虽然没有歌舞伎那样惨白的妆容，却像舞者那样微微屈膝站在床边。然而这和服的腰带显然没有系好，松垮垮地挂在莱顿清瘦的腰上，使得下方的整个裙摆都难以成形，莱顿此时更像全身挂了一件用丝绸做的浴巾。即便如此也遮不住莱顿纤长的体态，而和服只是为其增添了几分柔和。  
  
莱顿重新直起膝盖，将双手叉在腰间，托起腰带，“我尽力了，这穿起来真难。”  
  
罗彻福特面对眼前柔美又滑稽的一幕，抿着嘴唇，试图不让自己咧嘴笑出来，同时用力地点点头。“你非常美，埃迪。”  
  
莱顿注意到了罗彻福特眼中的笑意，那正是他这样做的目的，他不希望罗彻福特以沮丧面对他们的离别，而且这次分别也绝不意味着他们之间的结束。  
  
莱顿对罗彻福特已经足够了解，他一直记得在歌舞伎剧院里他们在形态之美渲染的氛围中他与罗彻福特此起彼伏的欲望，而他也知道罗彻福特强迫症般的小怪癖。他眨了眨眼睛，“你想帮我把它穿好，还是脱光？”  
  
罗彻福特大概永远不会忘记这个夜晚。  
  
莱顿摘下腰带，浅绿色的和服只是披在他的上身肩膀上，随后他抬起光裸的腿，跨坐在罗彻福特的膝盖上。罗彻福特撩开莱顿的衣服，从他的脖颈下方一路亲吻至裸露的胸前。  
  
莱顿低头亲吻罗彻福特的双唇，随即挪动臀部使得身体稍稍退后，附身亲吻罗彻福特的胸前一路直到小腹，随后撩开罗彻福特的睡衣，含住罗彻福特已经半硬的性器……  
  
罗彻福特几乎一夜未眠。每当罗彻福特接近睡着的时候，莱顿都会用不同的方式将他弄醒，然后一次又一次用湿滑的肠肉绞着他的性器，让罗彻福特的爱液浇灌在他的体内。呻吟和喘息持续了整夜，两个人的体液浸湿了垫在身下的整条和服。  
  
罗彻福特亲吻着莱顿由于纵情而蒙上雾气的蓝色眼睛。“我爱你，埃迪。”  
  
莱顿凝视着罗彻福特，注目片刻后捧起他的脸，用双唇用力摩挲着罗彻福特的唇缝，“我也爱你，乔。”  
  
莱顿的眼前时而涌现着白光，在三年内他与罗彻福特的每一次交欢都闪过他的眼前，他们之间的每一场讨论、每一次小游戏、每一刻陪伴都是最好的黏合剂，将两片棱角分明的拼图牢固地耦合在一起……  
  
白光过后，微眯的双眼撇过窗外正在盛放的樱花。  
  
  


如同时令交替，莱顿和罗彻福特之间的拼图还远远没有结束。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢你们看到这里。


End file.
